30 Days
by Pernshinigami
Summary: freaky friday with mPreg and yaoi, Ichigo and Grimmjow switch bodies, only to find out Grimmjow, as Ichigo, is pregnant. But the body switching isn't done, several Espada and shinigami end up in each others bodies and craziness ensues.


Notes: This fanfic is taken from the reality show by Morgan Spurlock called "30 Days" "30 days" allows you to live someone else's life for thirty days. For example living the life of a coal miner, or a straight man in a gay community, though the one that I like the best is "dude, where's my job?" In which a telecom worker who's job was outsourced to India, goes to India to get a job for 30 days.

Of course, the point of 30 days is to teach its participants some empathy for those they previously hated. The plot here is more like freaky friday with mPreg.

* * *

Ichigo frowned, sitting at his desk in front of a diary. Ever since he'd come back from rescuing Rukia, he'd secretly kept a diary, even going so far as to make a non explosive version of the false bottom drawer that Light used early in deathnote.

He began to write.

_**So let me recap, as I haven't written in a long time. Out of Aizen's Espada, Stark, Halibel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra survived. Lilinette and a restored Nel did as well. All of them were pardoned on the condition that they go through a parole period and have their bodies modified to eat human food. I was placed in charge of Grimmjow, and he was living in my house since I was assigned to him. We periodically visit the Seireitei because Unohana and Soifon frequently want to check up on him and sometimes they visit my house. **_

_**Somewhere in there, I had a wet dream, I'm not sure what I think it involved me fighting various people while both of us were naked. I don't remember everyone, Renji was there, and Byakuya, and oddly so was Toushiro, but I fought Grimmjow last before I woke up. **_

_**When I woke up, I was hard as a rock, and Grimmjow was staring down at me. "you were moaning." and that jackass grin he tends to get. **_

_**That's all it took, and I haven't looked back. Though usually he insists on topping, I don't mind. His body is incredible, his cock is huge, and he's barbed/which feels /amazing./ I'd have thought the other shinigami wouldn't approve, then one day I found... er... I found out there had been other shinigami partnering off with some of the parolees. **_

_**That was kinda funny, I mean who'da thunk it?

* * *

**_

Grimmjow wanted to scream, he had gotten Urahara to open the portal to Soul society for him, had had Urahara send ahead that Grimmjow was going to see Unohana for a medical consultation. Several shinigami blinked, sensing a good deal of fearful reiatsu from the Espada as he rushed over the rooftops in the direction of fourth.

Rain started to fall, and when he arrived at the fourth division, Grimmjow was soaked and Unohana was waiting. "My office, Jagerjaques-san." Unohana peered at him. "What's wrong?"

"Private, a fluke of arrancar anatomy that I was seriously hoping wouldn't cause a problem."

"I have tea ready." Unohana agreed.

As Grimmjow followed Unohana to her office, the medicine smells in the hospital made his stomach start to turn. First bathroom he saw he mumbled. "Scuze me." and ran in. Unohana blinked, as Grimmjow threw up. She moved slowly up behind him. "U... Unohana... pardon... por favor..." Grimmjow mumbled. Pardon me please.

As soon as he was able to stand, Unohana smiled and spoke slowly. "There is no need to apologize." She said quietly, leading him the rest of the way to her office and locking the door. "now what seems to be the trouble?"

"There's a... a rare quirk of arrancar anatomy you don't know about that could be... causing a... problem..."

"oh?"

Grimmjow looked embarassed. "A small amount of the upper echelon male arrancar can... er..." His blush covered his hairline, ears and neck. "A small amount of the stronger males can bear children..." Blush. "When he modified our anatomy with the Hogyoku, Aizen made that trait more common, and increased our fertility so that he could breed us. Thats why I came here. I..."

Unohana was flabbergasted, nothing in any of the files on arrancar anatomy that the seireitei had, said anything about the males being able to carry babies, about arrancar being fertile at /all/. And she had studied those files front to back in order to be able to support the Espada survivors.

"But how... with whom?" Unohana blinked.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow blushed. "And er... well... when arrancar form from hollows its done by eating them, who in turn have eaten other hollows and a lot of souls. So our bodies are composites of the souls we ate when we were hollows. The way it works is by splitting off some of those souls to form the baby. The higher the spirit energy of our partner, the more likely."

Unohana got up and began gathering implements. "I'm going to need to do some testing, I'm not sure if it will show up on a normal test so I'm going to do several." She handed Grimmjow a cup. "I'll need a urine sample, then I'll do a blood test immediately after, and if all else fails I'll do an exam."

Grimmjow came back out with the urine sample a few minutes later, and didn't even wince when Unohana drew the blood and by the time Grimmjow had settled down some and was drinking a mug of herbal tea for his stomach the tests came back. "Congratulations, Jagerjaques-san." Unohana said with a small smile.

Grimmjow groaned, closing his eyes hands rubbing over his abdomen. "How'm I gonna tell him?" he mumbled.

"I'd suggest someplace private, romantic, and comfortable." Unohana chuckled. "You have to tell him Grimmjow. If the circumstance doesn't present itself, take your time..."

"I don't have that same kinda time." Grimmjow grunted. "Hueco mundo is a brutal place to live, those arrancars who could give birth evolved to do so in less than a month. Only three weeks."

"oh my..." Unohana blinked in surprise. This was going to take some getting used to. Three /weeks/?

"yeah, three weeks." He groaned. "aw maaan, my anatomy is gonna start changin and everything." Grimmjow's hands started running self consciously over his body.

Unohana blinked, this was not a state she would have expected Grimmjow to ever be capable of. Anxiety? Nervousness? Well, that was natural for a would be parent. Grimmjow set his tea down, "thank you Unohana taichou, I gotta figure this out. Can you... wait till I've told Ichigo?"

"Certainly." Unohana grinned.

Grimmjow was almost back to the senkaimon when a pair of figures appeared behind him. "heya Halibel, Soifon..." Grimmjow didn't even have to look up.

"come practice with us Grimmjow..." Halibel suggested. "Soifon was gonna help me improve my sonido."

"I got something I gotta do ladies." Grimmjow said with a wink.

Halibel blinked, her pesquisa picking up the distinctive second ping of a pregnancy from her fellow arrancar. "G... Grimmjow? Congratulations..."

"For what?" Soifon head tilted.

"t... thanks Halibel, though I like to think you'd be a better parent than me." Grimmjow blushed.

Halibel's eyes glimmered. "We shall see..."

"What are you two talking about?" Soifon was slightly confused. Where did /that/ comment come from.

Grimmjow turned, hurrying into the senkaimon and back to Ichigo. "Grimmjow is pregnant." Halibel replied. "not very far it seems..."

"WHAT?" Soifon shrieked.

"Its something only the higher tier of arrancars can do." Halibel grinned. "C'mon, back to training. And give Grimmjow the chance to tell the father before you start telling everyone? Please captain?"

"I..."

"If you were pregnant, would you want everyone but the father to know before you?"

"No."

"then can't you offer the father of /his/ baby the same courtesy?" Halibel asked.

"I suppose, unless it puts him in danger." Soifon sighed. "If I find out either he or the father are in danger then all bets of secrecy are off."

"Of course." Halibel said with a chuckle. "I'd have expected the same for me." She said with a small smile. "You and Yoruichi have been so kind..."

"I'm not normally so, but... the Seireitei says to treat you like an ally, so the pardon stands." Soifon said quietly. "C'mon, we have training to do."

* * *

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo blinked.

"I asked yer sister if she'd make a picnic for us." Grimmjow grinned. "C'mon, we're going on a picnic."

"This is a surprise, typically you lounge around my room until I'm done with homework, then we have..."

"I know what we usually do, I gotta talk to you, its time we went on a date. I got your sister to pack a picnic for us."

They headed for the river in short order. Grimmjow spread out the picnic, and Ichigo climbed into his lap, straddling his hips in a decidedly sexy manner. "So what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked, plucking a strawberry from the picnic basket and holding it to Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow moaned, nibbling on the strawberry a bit at a time, "god you're gorgeous..." Grimmjow blushed, and Ichigo blinked, Grimmjow, /his/ Grimmjow, was embarassed? Awww how cute! But seriously, he was usually the one blushing. What was wrong with Grimmjow?

Grimmjow mumbled something shyly, closing his eyes and savoring the baby's energy inside of him. "how much do you love me?"

"Sooooo much! Grimmjow, if its bothering you take your..."

It happened too stupidly fast for Grimmjow or Ichigo to see, especially since they weren't expecting it. There was a blinding flash of light, the sound of sonido, then Ichigo's world spiraled down into blackness and pain.

Hitsugaya enjoyed the river, it made him feel more secure. And Stark and Lilinette liked to go there too. So the three of them were going for a stroll, when they found Ichigo and Grimmjow on the ground.

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya took off, sliding down the bank, checking their pulses. "Their reiatsu is screwed up."

"how?" Stark was beside him in an instant with Lilinette.

"I don't know, I can't identify it." Hitsugaya pulled out his Soul pager. "this is Captain Hitsugaya, I need a fourth relief team here stat, lock onto my soul pager location. Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jagerjaquers are injured."

* * *

When Ichigo came to in the fourth division, all he felt was pain. **Ogichi? Zangetsu?** No answer. **Ogichi? Zangetsu? **Ichigo thought that maybe Ogichi was ill, or hurt, or trying to take him over. Why else would his chest hurt so. Still, he was too dazed to move, closing his eyes again trying to figure out what hit him. A sort of... delirium took hold of him for a bit, as his body and mind struggled to figure out where he was.

* * *

Unohana had been tending Ichigo and Grimmjow, concerned about the baby, when she heard... Ichigo's voice coming out of Grimmjow's body? What the heck? "Jagerjaques-san?" It was definitely Ichigo's voice that came out. "Zangetsu... where... are you..."

* * *

Grimmjow found himself looking up at the sky, a bunch of buildings that were... sideways? "What are you doing here?"

Grimmjow sat up, then squeaked. An imperious looking old man dressed in black and a... white Ichigo were... STARING at him? He jerked, peddling backwards. "Eeeeeh, I didn't mean to be here! Honest! Hey, who the heck are you?"

"Zangetsu, Ichigo's zanpakuto." Zangetsu loomed over Grimmjow menacingly, but Ogichi simply leered and said. "Ogichi Shirosaki, I'm his evil half. heh, I know you, you're that hot headed arrancar he fell so heavily for. Your hot, I want to have some fun with you while you're here."

"I don't understand, where am I?"

"You're in his inner world, so why are you here?" Zangetsu was getting antsy. "you don't belong here and shouldn't be able to get in."

"Hell if I know."

"Well he's here now, can I keep him old man?" Ogichi whined. "I wanted to have sex with him the way Ichigo does."

"I suppose, but you're fixing the damage if he causes trouble." Zangetsu smirked, looming over Grimmjow threateningly for a moment as rain began to fall overhead. "Only reason why I'm not crushing you is because my wielder loves you. Consider being in here a privilege."

Grimmjow heh'd. "whatever, I'd never hurt my Berry." He groaned. "Though he may want to hurt me when he finds out what I was going to tell him."

"What?" Ogichi and Zangetsu turned, an expression of curiousity on their faces.

"I'm pregnant." Grimmjow replied. "Thats why I wanted to go on a date, I wanted to tell him."

"B... BUT YOURE A GUY!"

"The higher level male arrancars can." Grimmjow chuckled. "thats why I so rarely let him top." he sighed. "The one time I do, he knocks me up, typically lucky bastard." Grimmjow stared at the strange sky and the rain. "Heh, rain's kinda pretty, I never see it in hueco mundo."

"It falls all the time in here." Zangetsu replied. "It means that Ichigo is upset. Strange, he is not here, yet the sky still reacts to his heart. He's... in pain. Wake up and go to him, he needs you. The rain is not a good sign."

Grimmjow nodded, disappearing.

* * *

Unohana blinked, turning on her heal next as Grimmjow's fevered voice coming out of Ichigo's mouth. "Heh, whatever, I'd never hurt my Berry." Mumble mumble. "Pregnant... go... date... tell him..."

It wasn't unusual for a wounded shinigami to talk to their zanpakuto in their sleep. But Grimmjow's voice from Ichigo's mouth. Talking to Ichigo's zanpakuto?

Then Grimmjow sat up, screaming. "ZANGETSU!" Ichigo's voice from Grimmjow's mouth.

Ichigo groaned, sitting up and looking around, the expression on his face was different, almost cat like. "Berry!" Ichigo got up, hopping over with Grimmjow's /exact/ gait and intonation.

"eeeeeeeeeh... G... G... GRIMMJOW YOU'RE ME!" Grimmjow yelled.

"What the hell are you doing in my BODY?" Ichigo demanded.

"I dunno... it HURTS!" Grimmjow whined, clinging to Ichigo. "Zangetsu, is he okay in there?"

"yeah, he's confused though."

"i can bet..."

Unohana blinked. "Ano..." She realized what must have happened. "What's going on?"

"Thats what I want to know! How come I'm in your body but Zangetsu and Ogichi were left behind?"

"I dunno."

"If Ogichi wants to take over don't let him."

"duuuuuuh." Grimmjow/Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Ichigo/Grimmjow. "I ate hollow for centuries to evolve and spent part of that as a menos, I wouldn't have survived that if I couldn't control one little hollow."

"but my Zangetsu..." Ichigo whined. "I want to see him..." He started to cry. "It hurts... I..." He looked numbly down at himself, eyes focusing on Grimmjow's hollow hole.

Grimmjow closed the distance quickly between them and held Ichigo close, pressing his head to his chest. "I'll take care of him... he told me to go to you... I promised I'd protect you. Ichigo... I..." Grimmjow was clearly overwhelmed as Ichigo started to have a panic attack, eyes fixed on Grimmjow's hole. "Don't look at it." He pushed Ichigo's chin upwards. "look at me... come on, kiss me, focus /away/ from the hole."

Unohana sighed. "The both of you get some rest, I'll move you into a room with a bigger bed. Be quiet until you get there please?"

"why?"

"Until I can meet with the other captains. I'm going to arrange for some scans with Kurotsuchi." Unohana opened the door to one of the empty rooms in the barracks.

Ichigo was shaking and trembling by the time he got to the bed, "Grimmjow I..."

"What?"

"What were you going to tell me... /before/ this happened." Unohana carefully closed the door, but remained outside for a moment so that she could come back in if something happened to Ichigo. This wasn't good, normally when spirits merged or switched like this it was permanent, unless there was some kind of kill switch in whatever their attacker had been used that could switch them back. If their attacker were using the technique as an infiltration method, it would /have/ to have a kill switch, something that would switch the two back. If she could find that..."

"eh..." Grimmjow reached out, pulling Ichigo into his arms. He turned him around so that the substitute was sitting in his lap, his back to Grimmjow's chest. "Well, I can show you now that you have my body..." He grinned. "Close your eyes." He moved Ichigo's/his hands to his midsection, right below the hollow hole. "Now this is the arrancar sensing technique, its called pesquisa... its not like the shinigami one at all its more like sonar... you send a soft pulse of reiatsu out like this..."

Ichigo closed his eyes, focusing inwards and the pulse went out... **ping** he felt... he felt... "Grimmjow! There's something inside me!"

"Very good." Grimmjow purred, kissing the side of Ichigo's neck. It felt so strange, kissing himself? But then his hands were too small, his lips too soft, and he could hear Zangetsu desperately urging him to protect his owner from harm, the old man was sad too.

"So what's that mean?" Ichigo's eyes were widening in apprehension.

"Um... Ichigo the reason why I wanted to go on a date..." Grimmjow blushed. "I... you... we're pregnant."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Ichigo's eyes turned huge, scrambling back from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grunted. "Some male arrancars can bear children." Grimmjow replied. "Its really only the stronger ones of us..." He drew his knees up to his chest. "Thats why I wanted to go on a date, Unohana did some tests and she said... that I should do something romantic when I go to tell you."

Ichigo scooted closer, reaching out to kiss Grimmjow. "The gesture is appreciated but... Pregnant? I mean..." Unohana decided it was time to make her report.

"Yeah, we gotta switch back before the baby comes. I want to feel the kid growing inside me." Grimmjow whimpered. "This only happens a few times in an arrancar's life." Grimmjow muttered. "I wanted to share it with you in the... er... more conventional way..."

Ichigo groaned, climbing back into Grimmjow's arms fully. "Shit... Gr... Grim I need you I..." He groaned. "it hurts so bad."

"And that... is hollow pain combined with pregnancy hormones." Grimmjow was all but purring, "though I have to admit, your zanpakuto spirit wants me to comfort you." He purred. "And give you whatever you ask me for."

* * *

Unohana found the captain's meeting in the middle of another argument. "And how do you know this wasn't a trap by Grimmjow?"

"Because I know why Grimmjow went to the human world." Unohana interrupted.

"Unohana taichou..."

"I apologize, Taichou, unless a patient's life is in danger I cannot break confidentiality. However, what just happened applies. Grimmjow went to the world of the living on a date with Kurosaki, he's /pregnant/ I have tests showing he can bear children, and he wanted to tell Ichigo in a manner more traditional to humans than to arrancars."

There was shocked silence. "Yes, they were attacked. But it wasn't Grimmjow. Thats not the worst of it."

"what happened?"

"Whatever was done to them, their bodies were switched. Ichigo's mind is now in Grimmjow's body, and Grimmjow's mind is now in Ichigo's body. I have no idea how to switch them back, I think its supposed to be some kind of method originally meant for infiltrating enemy ranks, turned spitefully and maliciously on them for the sake of simple cruelty. In which case, it should have a way to deactivate the spell and switch them back or an automatic time out that causes it to deactivate after a certain amount of time."

"Makes sense." Soifon muttered. "Why be stuck in the body of an enemy you're going to invade and get killed by your own men?"

"So if we find the kill switch for the spell we can switch them back." Unohana spoke up.

Ukitake sighed. "This is going to be hard on Ichigo, how is he holding up?"

"Thats what concerns me, Ichigo's zanpakuto and hollow are in his body, whereas he's feeling the pain natural to hollows and arrancar and he's not tolerating it well. He's fragile."

"Well, Ichigo sacrificed everything to save us from Aizen, the way I see it we owe it to him to try and fix him." Kyoraku sighed.

"Alright, keep him in the hospital for the next fourty eight hours, the both of them." Yamamoto said quietly. "I agree, Kurosaki is an ally, we cannot abandon him the one time he needs us. At the same time, I want to try and lure their attacker out into the open to try and get some answers out of him. Soifon taichou, I want you to set up a trap to lure out Kurosaki's assailant. And remember, you could end up coming back in someone else's body so be very careful."

"always." Soifon said quietly. "In fact, perhaps if we appear with our parolees it will lure him out of hiding. He seems to like pushing shinigami into an arrancar's shoes. I'll take Halibel with me."

"Good idea." Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm ahead on my paperwork, I'll take Ulquiorra." Hitsugaya had started to grow over the past year, he'd gained about six inches, filled out some, however... there was one small matter.

Twelfth had only been able to regenerate the leg Hitsugaya had lost in the battle with Aizen, the limb regeneration serum needed was just in short supply. Wartime. Instead they'd made him a prosthetic arm to replace the one lost and promised to grow him one later when the war was over. Special wiring allowed him to still use his spirit energy with the prosthesis. But He now had to remaster a lot of his old fighting moves with the damage.

"I'll get Stark, then go." Byakuya agreed. "We'll meet two hours after the meeting. I want to make sure Kurosaki is alright and see if we can lure the enemy out."

"Fair nough."

"Dissmissed."

"heh, don't get switched." Kenpachi grinned, clapping Byakuya on the shoulder as he left.

Byakuya let out a small smile. "I'll try."

* * *

Ichigo was curled up in Grimmjow's arms, struggling to come to grips with his new body. It was depressing, but it was... comforting as well. Grimmjow had his Zangetsu safe. According to Grimmjow, they had about three weeks to get ready for the baby. The two of them had already had sex, /twice/, and now, sweaty and tired, he fell asleep in Grimmjow's arms, sweat, and other things drying on his/Grimmjow's stomach.

And this was where Byakuya, Stark and Renji found them. Grimmjow put a finger to his lips in a gesture to shush, then said quietly. "He cried for a bit, then he... er... well what he wanted then was private." Ichigo's head was resting on Grimmjow's heart, almost as if the contact could assuage his pain at being separated from his Zangetsu. "Poor kid." Grimmjow's arms were around him.

"Hey, you alright?" Renji asked, straddling a chair by the bed.

"Do you remember anything about your attacker?" Byakuya of course.

Grimmjow frowned. "His Reiatsu felt familiar, but he moved way too fast for me to track. I don't know an arrancar that fast. Know it wasn't Stark and he's our fastest, or was our fastest. And these senses are weird... its going to take some time to get used to them."

"what do you mean "these senses?"" Renji asked.

Stark spoke up. "Arrancar sense distant reiatsu differently from the way shinigami do, its called "Pesquisa" its like a bat's sonar from what I'm told, we "ping" our reiatsu off the area and it vibrates off targets with high spirit energy, we then read the pingback. I'm guessing Grimmjow's ability to identify or track a target by reiatsu is impaired by the change in technique."

"yeah." Grimmjow muttered. "Pain in the ass..."

"We're going to try and lure out the culprit." Byakuya told him. "We figure he targeted a shinigami and an arrancar together, so if we put a group of shinigami and arrancar together..."

"it might bring him out again. Yeah, I /was/ able to tell that our attacker was a man, and he smelled of hueco mundo and formaldehyde." Grimmjow wrinkled his nose. "Sorry I can't be of any more help."

"No you did fine." Stark told him.

"Byakuya..." Ichgio groaned awake. "D... don't let yourself get... god how do hollow survive as long as they do? I'm in such pain! Don't let yourselves get switched." He warned.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo gently. "Love... in hueco mundo only the strongest survive, if you can't control the pain, you die, you're either cleansed by a shinigami /or/ you become part of someone who /can/ handle the pain."

"By the way, congratulations." Stark chuckled, leaning slightly against Byakuya. "I can't wait to see what your kids will look like."

Ichigo blushed. "I..."

"Focus on keeping up your strength and getting better, /mom./" Renji teased. "We'll see about bringing you something later."

"Ice cream." Ichigo joked, licking his lips. "naw just kidding. If there's anything I want at the moment its a nice big gloppy hamburger."

Renji laughed. "Arrancars on a human diet need large numbers of calories. IE, lots of meat." he chuckled. "I have paperwork, be careful Taichou." And he got up to leave.

Byakuya turned to leave, and as soon as they were out of anyone's sight he carefully slid his hand into Stark's. "you didn't tell me about that."

"It already happened to me once, odds are it couldn't for awhile." Stark replied. "Lilinette is a part of me, of my power, and at once my daughter, but its different for me. Or it was that time, who knows, if I get pregnant again I could very easily end up giving birth normally, especially the child of a soul reaper." He paused, rubbing his head. "If it helps you feel better, I'll go see Unohana and have her test me as well. But can I ask you, if it happens, and I get pregnant, would you abandon your child because of your station?"

Byakuya stopped.

"you promised your parents you wouldn't defy them again."

Stark found himself pinned against the wall, being kissed with a passion that was hidden by the other man's normally cold mask. When the kiss broke, Byakuya said simply. "As I told you when we first started seeing each other, I defend my pride." Then he turned to go.

* * *

"Ulquiorra?" Hitsugaya had found his mate's room dark, though the bed had been slept in, and not made in its usual, impeccably neat fashion.

He checked around the suite, and found Ulquiorra in the bathroom, throwing up. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "Ulquiorra?"

The arrancar whirled, eyes going wide. "I... Toushiro I... something's wrong I..."

Hitsugaya blinked, blushing slightly. Was Ulquiorra... looked like it, but did he know what was going on?

"Ulquiorra... are you alright? You can tell me... we've been living together for a year now, dating for half that time..." Hitsugaya said quietly. "You looked at me the way no other was willing to, accepted that I had needs, just like the other shinigami, I'm... grateful... its very hard for me to express how much I feel for you, but I try." He knelt by the arrancar, rubbing his back, trying to get him to tell him... something.

"That means a lot... but right now... I could really use some water." Ulquiorra managed to get up.

"Ulquiorra..." Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, trying to sense in his reiatsu if he were pregnant. He knew throwing up was one of the signs but he'd never... even...considered... "... Grimmjow is pregnant."

"WHAT?" Ulquiorra turned around. "Grimmjow?" He groaned, sitting down. "... Toushiro, I don't know what to do."

"Are you able to..."

"I don't /know/." he replied, expression dark and fearful. "I never checked, I never /cared/." He groaned. "I knew the male arrancars were looking at me strangely." He sighed. "Mating between arrancars typically involves instinct, and pheromones. If I was giving them off..." he groaned, covering his eyes. "I don't even want to think what they were thinking. They were probably looking at me wondering how many times it would... oh god if Aizen had found out... he'd have done what he did to Halibel." Aizen and Gin had passed Halibel around to the other male arrancars, trying to get her to breed. The shinigami had been /outraged/ to the point where Soifon was ready to make it her personal crusade to get revenge.

"Alright look, we've been asked to go out on a mission." Hitsugaya said with a sigh. "Get your stuff together, it could be dangerous but we're going in a large group, with two other captains, Halibel and Stark, I doubt there's much that can harm us. We'll take you to see Unohana when we get back."

"Alright." Hitsugaya hugged Ulquiorra tightly. "Looks like things are going to change around here huh?"

"Yeah. Are you scared?" Hitsugaya asked him.

"yeah, are you?"

"terrified. We'll sort it out and deal with it as it comes." He said quietly. "Just... for now don't say anything until we can speak to Unohana, together."

* * *

Halibel geared up quickly, and Soifon was glad for the arrancar's presence. It had taken awhile to warm up to her, until she'd heard the sorts of things first the male hollows and then Aizen had put her through, even down to varying... sexual... violations. While soifon was entirely devoted to Yoruichi, she had been trying to find Halibel someone she trusted enough to be romantic with. She was a noble after all, and while it wasn't something she enjoyed doing she knew how to play matchmaker.

So for now, halibel had simply been tagging along as an attachment to the second division, and the female arrancar had proven both her strength, her cleverness, and that Soifon's presence was helping her. Yes, she was still suspicious of an arrancar, but as a high level parolee, it was also Soifon's job to set Halibel up for success.

So as long as Halibel followed the rules and didn't break parole, Soifon was happy to have her.

"So... lets go..." Soifon said quietly.

Halibel nodded.

The group assembled at the senkaimon. "Alright, they're gonna drop us a block from the attack site." Soifon told them. "I'll go ahead with Halibel and signal you on soul pager if its clear. Don't leave your partners, remember we're bait and we want this guy alive and failing that, some kind of identifying marker so we can know him again."

"Grimmjow caught the scent of hueco mundo and formaldehyde." Added Stark.

"You can smell that well?"

"I know the reek of formaldehyde." snorted Hitsugaya.

"Hueco mundo has a very distinctive scent that cannot be put into words." Ulquiorra said quietly. "It is a smell all hollow and arrancar know. A vizard's hollow knows it as well, though the vizard himself or herself may not recognize it as being from there."

"When he comes, we'll jump him all at once."

"why are you assuming its a him?" asked Halibel.

"Hmmm?" Soifon asked.

"Male arrancar are more common than females, but that doesn't mean a female isn't capable of doing this." Halibel pointed out. "Men focus on physical things, women on emotions, if a female arrancar were pissed off enough by the soul society, they'd be more than capable of doing something like this."

"Alright, male possibly female." Hitsugaya amended.

Byakuya grunted. "Lets go."

The group turned and entered the senkaimon.


End file.
